Be My Hero
by AnnaEngert47
Summary: -Beca's life sucks. Her father sucks. He makes her life to hell. She is desperate until she meets Jesse. Can he change anything? Can he help her? And what is her father going to do? - Sorry I'm not good at summarys. The story is better. And sorry for my english.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Beca's POV **I'm walking down the street with my headphones in. I take a sip of my juice pouch and squint against the sun. Why are people so damn freaked out because of sun!? Everyone is acting like they've never seen it before. I mean c'mon, its barely **68** °F and everybody is wearing hot-pants and tops. Guys…Really? Not that I would mind wearing a hot-pant now. If I were honest, I would love to, because when the sun is burning permanently and you are wearing a skintight-jeans and a sweatshirt… Not that great. But I can't. Everyone could see my bruises and that is probably the last thing I need right now. Lost in my thoughts I stop walking, close my eyes and feel down my arms to a big purple bruise. I wince in pain. Why? This is so unfair. Why did this have to happen to me? Under the loud beat of my headphones I could make out another noise. It's getting louder. A bell. A bicycle bell… Shit! I open my eyes and try to step aside. But it's already too late.

I fall to the ground when a bike hits me hard. I totally black out for a few seconds. When I open my eyes I can see a boy, who is bent over me, a worried look on his face. "Hey, are you okay!? Gosh, I am sooo sorry! Hello?" I just stare into his eyes. His very beautiful chocolate brown eyes. 'God! Beca, get your shit together!' I think. When he tries to sit me up he acciedently touches my bruises and I wince in pain once again. He looks at me hesitantly. Then he doesn't stop to apologise. He tries again to help me up, but I just glance at him and snapp a "Don't you touche me." In his direction. Of course he doesn't listen to me.

"Please! I am fine. You can go! I can handle it by myself…" I say angrily. I mean really, who is he to act like that, I don't even know him. "I was just trying to help." He says quietly. "I don't need your help, you're not my boyfriend!" I say and to make it even worse he chuckles. "What is so funny?!" I say with a little panic in my voice. "Of course I am not. I barely know you. But if I try to help a person, which I just crushed into, I swear it isn't a proposal." He smirked, obviously he think he's funny. I simply raise an eyebrow at him and say "Fine. Whatever. I think I am good. You should go now." And to reaffirm my words I stand up. But I immediately fall back to the ground as a huge pain sends chills up and down my left leg. Fuck.

"Oh my god. Are you still sure you can make this on your own?!" He says with a dash of sarcasm in his voice. "I don't think so. I'm going to take you to a hospital." He continues. 'NO' I think. 'NO WAY!' I don't want into a hospital. There is no way, the doctors wouldn't question my dented body. "No," I say with gritted teeth "I don't want a hospital." "But-" he protestes but the glance I give him cuts him off. "You can walk me home though." I say, because I know he wouldn't give up until he can help me somehow. I hope I wont regret this.

I try to stand up but it doesn't work. He looks at me and asks awkwardly "May I…" as he puts his hands around me and picks me up, to carry me home. I am a little startled but decide not to say anything, because I know I can't make it home on my own. I tell him my adress and he carries me the whole way. I don't even know where he left his bike, but he said he would care about that later. I catch myself buried in his chest, his really hard chest, and enjoying his scent maybe a little too much. But holy shit. He smells amazing. What is that? Maybe… No I can't make it out. 'Oww Beca. STOP it!' I look up at him and see him smirk. "Now, since you obviously cant get enough of my t-shirt and enjoying this trip how you do, you can maybe tell me your name…Please? I am Jesse." He says. What?! Oh my god. He is definitely such a dork. "I am what? No way! You are such a dork!" I say and I get a little shaked as his chest chuckles once again. We are in an awkward silence when I suddenly whisper "Beca. My name is Beca." He smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**Beca's POV **When we arrive my street I can see my dad's car in the parking lot. "Shit." I mumble under my breath. I know Jesse can hear me and he immediately questions it. "What? What happened? Should I've brought you in a hospital? I knew it-" "No that isn't it. I'm fine. It's just… My dad. Umm… Ah… You know... Uh..." I don't know how I can explain what's wrong without telling him too much. I mean he seems nice but I barely know him. But he seems so… Real. Like I can trust him. But I don't know if it's too early to tell. Maybe I will scare him off…? And it seems like Jesse understands me. I don't need words. Because he says "Oh no. Sorry. It is okay. You don't have to talk about it." And I am so thankful for that.

But there is still one problem. My father. What would he do when he sees Jesse? Carrying me… No way. "Please let me down." I say quickly. Now I am afraid of the pain that should come back in only a few seconds. Jesse hesitates. "Jesse! Please! Let my down" I say again, this time more compelling. He does what I said. My whole body hurts and I need a few seconds to calm down. I can't ignore the huge pain that nearly forces me to break down again. 'Shit. I will have to tell it my dad.' I think and only the imagination makes me tremble. 'Okay Beca. You can do this.' I take a deep breath. Then I look up at Jesse. He returns my gaze. His eyes are so soft when they look at me. I can see concern in it. He cares for me. Maybe he's the only person in the whole world, but he does. What a bummer that it doesn't matter anyway. I can't see him again. And this makes me way sadder than it should. I feel tears filling up my eyes. 'Noo. No. Nonononono. Don't cry.' "Thank you. For everything. Goodbye Jesse." And finally a tear is streaming down my cheek.

He looks shocked. And he seems like he doesn't know what to do. So I simply turn around and try not to show my pain as I limp away. That is when he suddenly grabs my sleeve, I turn around and he looks me deep in the eyes. Then he brings is hand to my cheek and wipes my tears away with his thumb. I try a smile. "What is that all about?" he asks softly. "I-I-I don't know." I stutter. Then I remember my dad and the huge pain in my left leg and I finally pull away. "Okay, I really have to go. I'm sorry." I say. He doesn't seem happy about that. "Okay-" he reply "but… Umm… Maybe we ca… Ugh… Ahhh… Change phone numbers or something…?" He stutters, suddenly looking very awkwardly to his shoes. As he turns his eyes back to mine, I can see him blush a little, his eyes full of hope. "Yea. Sure. Why not?" I mumble and search in my bags, looking something that I can write on. "Here…" I say as I hand him a little piece of paper with my phone number on it. I smile. He smiles. Then I hear someone behind us. Oh no.

"Beca! Where were you?! And who's this! Come home. NOW!" my father says. I fight against the tears, which are building in the back of my eyes. I shoot Jesse one last, apologetic look and make my way over to my father. I wince in pain as he puts an arm around me. He rolls his eyes on me and turns around to Jesse, who's still at the same spot, he hasn't moved yet. "And you! You better make yourself scarce!" he shouts unfriendly. Then he pushes me inside the house. I'm totally scared right now. What is he going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**Beca's POV **I can smell alcohol. I mean I am used to that, but today it seems badder than usually. He pushes me once again and I stumble a little. "Don't you dare aver again, to walk away without telling me!" He says. It's hard to make every word out because he babbles. Because of the alcohol. I keep quiet. "Answer me!" my dad shouts. "Yes. I got it. It won't happen again." I say quickly. "SAY THAT YOU ARE SORRY! You stupid broad." He shouts again, whilst he comes closer. "I am sorry daddy." I say and I cant avoid the fear in my voice. "Don't you call me like that. You aren't a baby anymore! And by the way! Who was that guy, he?! You aint going to see him anymore! You will stay home. With me. And now… Go in your room! I'm gonna go." And with that he pushes me hard and I fall into a shelf, it breaks and the heavy material falls on top of me. A vase breaks and cuts my arm. My father leaves me like that. He stormes out of the door. And then he is gone. And I am alone. Again. My arm is bleeding, my leg is hurting like shit and nearly every other part of my body hurts and is decorated with nice purple, blue and green bruises. I start to cry. And with this I finally black out.

**Jesse's POV **'Holy Shit. What the hell was this?!' I think. I'm still standing in exactly the same position. And I keep replaying the happenings of the last hour. I am totally confused. First I hit a girl with a bike. Oh man. I am a huge idiot. Then I saw that the girl was very beautiful. I mean really. Probably she's the prettiest girl in the whole world. Right after my little sister, of course. But she didn't want my help, even if she seemed to be hurt badly. But I don't think she got THAT injured because of our accident. She has to got hurt before. But how? At the end she accepted my help. It's not like she had a choice. And then I carried her home. She was so tiny. It was probably the cutest thing ever that she buried her head in my chest without thinking that I would notice it. Aww. 'Okay Jesse stop, you don't even know her.' A voice in my head says. And all of the sudden she forced me to let her down. Even if I could tell how much it hurts her to stand… and walk. And when we kept our eyes in contact, only for a few seconds, she started to cry and said 'Goodbye'. I'm glad that she smiled as I wipes her tears away. But she didn't know an answer as I asked her what was happening. And then we changend numbers and then a man, who smelled like an alcoholic, came and took her away from me. And she looked so sad. And…. OMG! What a chaos. Really I feel like my head is going to explode, because I can't handle all this. 'What is happening here!?' I am very worried about here. About Beca. Beca. Shit. What can I do to help her?

Suddenly I hear how someone slams a door. No question it must be the man who took Beca. Wait is he her father? Oh my… I immediately hide behind a car, because I know that he wouldn't be glad if he sees me. The man gets into his car and drives away. Probably not his best decision, because if I am right he looked very drunk as I saw him with Beca. Oh yes Beca! I run over to her house. I knock on the door. No reply. I knock again. And again. Still no answer. Now I find the doorbell. I don't stop using it. But no fucking answer. I am so worried. I have to do that. I take a deep breath and pray that she won't hate me for doing that. Then I break the door open. Only to see Beca, lying in the corner, a ruined shelf over and under her and her arm… bleeding?! What the fuck? "Oh my god Beca!" I say as I hurry over to her and knee down to look closer at her. Her eyes are shut. She looks pale. Her mascara is ruined. I can guess from crying. Her sleeve is soaked with blood. Holy crap, _blood. _But she is still breathing. Thank god.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**Beca's POV **I wake up in a room I don't know. It's pretty uncomfortable and it looks like I'm in a… Shit. Hospital. I shut my eyes to calm down a little. When I open them again I look down my body and see a lot of associations on me, my arm is stitched and my left leg is in a cast. And suddenly with my memories the pain comes back. I moan a little as I close my eyes again. But I immediately shut them wide open, as I hear someone move in the corner of the room. "Beca, are you awake?" a familiar voice asks. I turn my head around, maybe a bit to fast, because now follows a monster headache. I look at the person, who stands up and walks over to my hospital bed. "Oh I am so glad you are awake! Finally!" he says cheerful. Of course. It was Jesse.

He makes his way over to me and sits carefully down, on the edge of my bed. He searches for something in my face. Any science or something… But what is he looking for? His eyes are soft. He still looks worried. I can guess that he wants to know what happened and I try to explain. "Uhh. Yes. Hi Jesse. Umm you probably want to know… What this all-" I point to my injured body "is about… Uh. It's a bit difficult to explain. My father is…" Wait. What can I say? He is an asshole? He is always drunk? He hits my mother me? He makes my life to hell? "Umm, he is… is -" I stutter. "Got it. I can understand." He cuts me off. Thank god. 'Wow, he is really nice. He doesn't force me to tell him everything. He simply understands me, without any words. OHH Beca. Really? You don't fucking now him.' "Wait, how long did I sleep?" I ask him. He answers "Nearly 5 hours." Oh. It didn't feel that long. "And did you… I mean did you stay here the whole time? " He simply shrugs and nods. "Not the whole time. I went to buy something for you, so I left your room for nearly 5 min." He did what? Oww. I look at my hand. It just lays there. He looks at my hand as well. For a second I think he will take it, but then he releases his gaze from my hand and turns around to grab his rucksack. He searches for something when he suddenly hands me a juice pouch. I look at him questioningly, but he simply lays it in my hand and smiles goofy. "That's what I bought for you." He says proud. I still don't get it. 'Why does he think a juice pouch could make me feel better? And how does he know that I love them?' Then he explains. " Right before… You know I caused all this-" He points at me and looks very guilty "You were drinking a juice pouch. And you listened to music. That's why you couldn't her me… Whatever. After I hit you with my bike we forgot about this poor juice pouch. So it is my fault that you didn't finish it. So I owe you one. And here it is." He says as he gestures to the small pouch in my hand. 'Yup. He is definitely a dork. But probably the cutest, loveliest and most gentle dork in the human being.'

"You didn't have to do that. Everything. But… Thank you. Really." I say and he knows that I'm not only talking about the juice-thing. We smile at each other and he replies "But I want to." Wow. Then a nurse comes in and interrupts our comfortable silence. "I can see you are awake. Great. Your leg is broken and we had to stitch your arm. The rest of your body is bruised. You can choose if you want to leave today or stay one more night." Oh my god, this is probably the rudest nurse I've ever met. She doesn't even ask how I feel or what happened. Not that I want it. I'm actually very happy for this unfriendly and obviously bored nurse. "I would like to stay until tomorrow." I simply say. The longer I can stay away from home the better. "Fine." The woman says, she doesn't seem pleased with my decision. She walks to the door and turns around before she leaves with the words "Oh and you-" she gestures to Jesse "You have to leave soon. Visitors-time is over in 30 min." Finally she's gone.

Jesse and I simply talk for the next 25 min. He is really nice. Even if he knows that something is wrong, and I am pretty sure he exactly knows what, he doesn't act different. He acts completely normal. And he really cheers me up, in his cute, totally dorky way. Now I am really sad that he has to leave. He walks to the door. Then he speaks up again. "Don't you worry. I will come back tomorrow. And you won't be all by yourself this night. See you. " He gives me a last smile, winks and then he goes. And leaves me totally confused. What did he mean by 'You won't be all by yourself'? I don't get it. It sounds creepy. I think about this for another hour, but I still have no clue what's going on. When suddenly my phone beeps.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**Beca's POV **I pick up my phone and look at the screen. A message by a random number. I have seriously no idea who that could be. I open the text.

**From: Random**

**To: Beca**

hey there :-) how are you?

I don't know the number… Who is that?

**From: Beca  
To: Random**

umm… who the fuck are you!?

**From: Random  
To: Beca**

ouch. that hurts Beca, it hurts. :-(

The way the other person talks is like Jesse. That dorky way. But how..?

**From: Beca  
To: Random**

I only know one dork like you. Jesse?

**From: Random**

**To: Beca  
**whoa! full score! but really… wasn't that obvious!?

. Again! He thinks he's funny. But I still can't remember me giving him my cellphone number…

**From: Beca  
To: Jesse**

No. how did you get my number? anyway, I saved you in my phone now.

**From: Jesse  
To: Beca**

wow. you didn't really ask this right now, did you? Beca we changed numbers today, right before.. U know…

'Ohh very awkward Beca! stupid you!' Of course I remember it.

**From: Beca  
To: Jesse**

oh yes, right. sorry I totally forgot.

**From: Jesse  
To: Beca**

haha! no problem… I told you, you wont be alone tonight ;-)

Now I finally get it.

**From: Beca**

**To: Jesse**

yea you did. thank you :)

**From: Jesse  
To: Beca**

any time. so what r U doin ? :-)

'C'mon Jesse. I'm in a fucking hospital. ' I think and go for a sarcastic reply.

**From: Beca**

**To: Jesse**

ha. ha. very funny. let me think of something fun to do in a hospital…

**From: Beca**

**To: Jesse**

haven't found anything nice yet… would you help me to make this night in hospital rock?

**From: Jesse  
To: Beca**

sorry, that was a stupid question. a better one: what is your favorite movie? :-)

No, this is definitely not a better question.

**From: Beca**

**To: Jesse**

I don't watch movies.

**From: Jesse  
To: Beca**

whaaaaaaaaaaaat?! what the hell is wrong with you? How can you not like movies? not liking movies is like not liking … PUPPIES! :O :O :O

I should have guessed that he's the one who adores every movie.

**From: Beca**

**To: Jesse**

shut up weirdo. they are fine. I just get bored and never make it to the end.

**From: Jesse  
To: Beca**

but the endings are the best part!? You need a movie education – you need a moviecation and I'm gonna give it to you!

Oh. That means he wants to see me again. I'm totally excited about that. But! Why a movie? I mean I really want to see him again, but movies suck.

**From: Beca**

**To: Jesse**

that's not a thing.

**From: Jesse  
To: Beca**

now it is. :-)

Okay there is no way out anymore. I hope Jesse knows that I really want to see him again. I just can't show this like I should. That's me, Beca.

**From: Beca**

**To: Jesse**

oh great. -.-

**From: Jesse  
To: Beca**

it'll be fun. trust me. :-)

I kinda want to trust you Jesse. Sure, it will be fun. I can't really convince myself. So I text another sarcastic message. I hope he gets it. I hope he understand that I'm simply a sarcastic person, because I don't know how else to show my feelings.

**From: Beca**

**To: Jesse**

sure

**From: Jesse  
To: Beca**

you sarcastic little badass. please, can you even TRY to act like you r looking forward to it? for me? :-)

THANK GOD! I think he understands the game I play. He understands me, once again.

**From: Beca**

**To: Jesse**

no

**From: Jesse  
To: Beca**

U know what? I don't believe you. I know u like me and you are really excited about our moviecation right now. ;-)

Yes! He does. He really knows me already. Even if I only know him since one day. It's kinda scary. I decide to continue my game.

**From: Beca**

**To: Jesse**

damn. You got me jesse.

**From: Jesse  
To: Beca**

I know sweetheart :-)

Whoaaa! Sweetheart! I usually HATE that kind of nicknames. I really do. But somehow it sounds… cute when it comes from Jesse. Not that I would ever admit that.

**From: Beca**

**To: Jesse**

don't call me like that ever again.

**From: Jesse  
To: Beca**

Okay sweetheart :-)

My heart jumps a little at that…

**From: Beca**

**To: Jesse**

you are an idiot. I'm going to sleep. Night

**From: Jesse  
To: Beca**

good night Beca! sleep well.

**From: Jesse  
To: Beca**

:-)

**From: Beca**

**To: Jesse**

:)

I'm happy now. I don't know why, but it's true. That's all I can say at this moment. I, Beca Mitchell, I am happy. The first time since so long.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

**Beca's POV **I wake up by someone shaking me. I blink once. I can barely make out the number on the hospital watch. 6:30am. Then I look in the direction of the person next to me. 'What the fuck? Who would even dare waking me up that early?!'And once again, I shouldn't even question it. I moan, totally annoyed, as Jesse speaks up. "Good morning Becs. I thought that you could need some company." He says as he smiles down at me. "AT 6:30am ?!" I fire in his direction. "Huh? Oh. I didn't know that it's that early. I'm sorry." He says, but doesn't look like he regrets anything. "Ugh. Whatever. Now I'm awake, soo…" I say and look at him questioningly. I want to know if he planned something or just came to wake me up. Now he holds up some DVDs he brought with. "I think now is a good time to start your moviecation." He solemnly proclaimed. And with that he pulls a laptop out of his rucksack and then another, smaller thing. I can barely react as he throws a juice pouch at me. Okay normally everyone could catch this one, but he seems to forgot that I am a cripple right now. So since I can't move to catch it, it bangs against my head. Ouch. "Oh no! I am such an idiot! I'm really, really sorry Becs! Are you okay?" He asks, his voice panicked. My head hurts a bit now, but it's nothing. "Hey calm down." I say. "Nothing happened, I'm good." He looks relieved but keeps apologizing. Then he takes the juice pouch again from me, piercing the straw through it before handing it back to me. I smirk.

I'm sipping at my juice pouch as he starts a movie. "Okay." He speaks up. "_The Breakfast Club_. 1985. Greatest ending to any movie ever. –" and he keeps telling me random facts about the movie. Then he tells me something about that he wants to score movies when he is older. Most time of the movie I watch Jesse watching the movie. I think that it's fascinating how much he is into… all this. When the movie ends he raises his fist up a bit, just like the guy in the movie did. I think it is way too adorable. When he realizes that I'm barely paying attention to the movie he says "You're missing the end." "Sorry." I reply as I turn my head back to the screen. I know he's looking at me. I slowly lift my gaze to meet his. He looks me deep in the eyes. He leans forward and so I do. And when his face was only inches from mine a nurse walks in and tells me to leave the hospital in the next hour.

Jesse takes all his stuff and pushes it in his rucksack. Then we sit there in an awkward silence, waiting for the doctor to come in and handing me my crutches. When the doctor left Jesse helps me to get up and out of the hospital. "Should I bring you home now?" he asks and brings me back to reality. I feel myself tearing up at the thought of my 'home'. Jesse understands and says quietly "Or… I can take you home with me… I mean for a few hours and only if you want so!" He looks at me. "That would be great." I sniffle. "Thanks Jesse." "Always, Becs."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

**Beca's POV **His house is nice. It isn't too big but very cute and comfortably furnished. He tells me to sit down on a small sofa in the living room. I do as I'm told and wait for him to come back. "What do you want? I have… Spaghetti Bolognese or I can make some meat or… Potatoes? I am also an awesome pancake-maker. Umm wait… Do you want some scramble egg with bacon?" He asks as he comes back with a lot of groceries in his hands. "Whoa calm it down a bit!" I say laughing. "You don't have to make me foot. It's really okay." I say but I lie, because I don't want to sound rude or greedy. I am really hungry; I didn't eat since yesterday's lunch. "Are you kidding? I don't know since when exactly, but you didn't eat anything since at least… more than 12 hours!" "You are right, I'm STARVING!" I admit and laugh. He smirks at me and repeats his question. "I don't care, do whatever you want. But umm, no meat." I tell him. "What? You don't eat any meat?" "No." He looks seriously shocked as I tell him that I'm a vegetarian. "Wow. First you dislike movies and now this. You sure you are a real human?" He asks. I simply roll my eyes on him. "Okay I got it. I'm going to hurry up..." He says as he disappears in the kitchen.

Only a few minutes later I can smell something. It smells like… PANCAKES! 'Jesus Christ, THANK YOU!' I think. I'm very pleased about his choice. Especially because it smells amazing! Then Jesse calls me to eat. They are awesome. "Wow. They are definitely the best pancakes I've ever eat in my life." I say and I mean it. "I know." He says as he smirks self-conscious. Dork.

The rest of the day we would only talk, be silly and having a great time. Now it's already getting dark outside. I shoot a panic look to the clock in the living room. About 8 pm. Jesse sees where I look at and sighs. "I guess you have to go home now?" He asks. 'I already had to go home tomorrow. But I didn't. So?' I think. I don't want to go. I want to stay with him. It seems like he gets it but he is too gentle to ask me to stay. Maybe he thinks that I could get it wrong. So I say "Yeah. I should." But I make no sign to get up. I only continue sitting here, cuddled into his couch. He looks at me concentrated. It seems like he discusses the possibilities in his head. I guess he comes to the conclusion that it is better to let me stay, because now he steps forward in my direction and sits down next to me. "Or you could… Stay? I mean only if you want to! I can totally drive you home if it's what you want!" No, it is not what I want. "I will stay." I announce, cause him to smile. "I mean only if it is okay! I don't wanna be rude or something! If you want I can-" "Shhh" he cuts me off. "I'm glad you stay." And with that we both lean in. But before something can happen a loud phone rang of mine makes me jump. Once again we break apart. I shut my eyes. 'Damn. Why now? Oh. And please no. Don't let it be _him.__**' **_I think.

I look at the screen of my phone. _Dad calls _I read.I answer the call. My dad sounds pretty angry. I can't even make out what he says, because he is too drunk. But I understand something like 'be prepared when you come home' and 'this is going to have consequences'. I feel a tear streaming down my cheek. My dad always has to ruin everything. It has been so nice with Jesse until now. I don't want to ruin the mood, so I quickly wipe it away. But Jesse saw it and looks at me, worried and questioningly at once. I press the loudspeaker-button, so he can understand. After a few more moments I simply hang up. I couldn't stand it anymore. After I throw my phone on the table I turn around to bury my face in Jesse's chest. He puts his arms around me and holds me tight. After a couple minutes he loosens his grip and brings one hand up to stroke over my hair. I snuggle closer to him and take a deep breath of his cologne. His strong arm around my waist makes me feel so save. Now he leans in to whisper something in my ear, something that should calm me down. Now I say "Jesse. I need to get something to sleep in. I don't want to sleep in jeans." "Okay I will give you some of my clothes. Wait, I will be right back." And he places a kiss on my hair, before he leaves to get me some pajamas.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

**Jesse's POV **I hurry to my wardrobe and search for something I can give Beca. Poor Beca. I feel really bad for her. But I can't help but smile of the memory how she was, only a few moments ago, completely snuggled into me. She is so cute and I love how tiny she is. And I love her wavy hair and how it smells. It smells so like… Beca. I love how sarcastic she can be but also can be so sweet and… girlish. I even love the fact that she is a vegetarian. I love everything about her. 'Wait! Did I…. Just think that I… Love her?' Oh shit. I don't know her long enough to say like that. But I have to admit… It is true. I am totally in love with her.

I grab a t-shirt and sweatpants and make my way back to Beca. Then I hand them to her. She waits for me to turn around, so she can change. I turn. A few seconds later she is ready and I look at her again. A wide smile spreads across my face as I see how tiny she really is. Because my t-shirt looks like a dress on her. It is way too adorable. But not only that. She looks soo…. Hot in my clothes. 'Jesse get your shit together!' The voice in my head says. Now she smirks. "It is rude to stare!" She says laughing. I swallow hard. She rolls her eyes on me and I smile, because that's so Beca. "So what we gonna do tonight?" She asks. I need a few seconds to come back to reality. Then I suggest that we can watch a movie. She isn't really excited about that but takes it anyway. We sit down and I start the movie _Elsewhere_. And when the movie comes to the scariest scene she dozes off on my shoulder.

When the movie ends I gently pick her up and carry her to my bedroom. I lay her down in my bad and cover her with the blanket. "Good night Becs." I whisper in her ear and kiss it after. Then I turn around to go back in the living room and sleep on the sofa. As I walk through the door I hear a very quiet "Jesse?". Beca is awake. "Where are you going?!" She asks startled. "I was going to sleep on the sofa… Don't worry, I'm right next to you in the living room." She has a shocked look on her face. What? Does she want me to… "Stay." She finishes my thought. "I mean, please?" She adds with puppy-dog-eyes and I die a little inside. How could anybody resist her? Oh and not that I mind sleeping next to her. She smiles as I walk over to my wardrobe. I search for sweatpants for my own. When I find one I change into it and pull my t-shirt out. I shoot a quick gaze to Beca and can't help but laugh. She looks totally shocked now. Her eyes are wide; her mouth is open a little. "Hey, it is rude to stare!" I repeat her words from earlier. She closes her eyes and shakes her head once, as if she needs to get her mind clear. Then I jump on the bed.

When I made myself comfortable she looks over at me uncertainly. I think she wants to sleep close to me, but is unsure what to do without scaring me away. I decide to help her. So I gently lay my arm around her and pull her closer. She immediately snuggles into me and uses my bare chest as a pillow. I love the way her hair tickles my exposed skin. A few minutes later she whispers sleepy "Good night weirdo. And thanks." I can barely hear her last words because she speaks very quietly. "Any time. Good night Beca. Sleep well." And with that I can hear her breathing becomes deep and regular.

She is asleep. I can barely see her face in the darkness of my room. I move a bit to the side and now the moon shines bright on her. I look at her beautiful, moonlight-bathed face and gasp a little. 'Wow, she is definitely the most beautiful girl in the whole world. And the cutest. And the smallest. And the coolest. And the most sarcastic. And the loveliest. OH JESSE!' Now I finally close my eyes and drift up to sleep on my own.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

**Beca's POV **I wake up by an amazing smell. I need a few seconds to get my mind straight. 'Oh yes. I am at Jesse's. In his bed. In his clothes. With him making me breakfast in the kitchen. Jesse, the most perfect boy on earth. WAIT. Did I just think this? God Beca, it is worse than I thought. ' I get up and make my way to the kitchen. Jesse is waiting for me. "Good morning sweetheart!" He greets me. "What did I say about that?!" I ask. "I don't even know what you are talking about, sweetheart." He says as he acts confused, then he smirks in his dorky way. "Lets eat." He finally says. 'Thank god.'

After we are finish we stand there, in awkward silence. He looks at me; I'm still in his clothes. His intense gaze scares me. "You look… _nice_ in my t-shirts." He says and I blush. I stare at my feet because I don't know what to do else. "Oh! I make you blush!" He says amused. 'God he is such a nerd. But I love him. Oh my god! What? No I do not. Do I? Okay Beca calm down a bit.' My thoughts are cut of by Jesse walking over to me. "Do that more often. It is very cute when you blush." God, I think that makes it even worse. I feel my cheeks burn. "Oh Beca you are killing me." He comments as he lifts up my chin to look my in my eyes. I return his gaze. We look in each others eyes for what feels like forever. And I can't get enough of it. His eyes are so beautiful, his soft, chocolate-brown, puppy-eyes. Now his face is only inches away from mine and I stand on tiptoe. I can feel his hot breath on my skin. Then it finally happens. His lips meet mine. It sends chills down my whole body. My hands make their way to his neck and his hands fall around my waist. I don't want this to end… Like ever.

Then suddenly a thought flashes up in my mind. I see my dad in my thought. And how he warned me not to see Jesse ever again. Now I'm afraid that he could find out and about what he would do to him. I can't do that to Jesse. I mean I can't ask him for that; bringing himself in danger. I will only damage him. Or rather my father will. I can't handle this anymore. The last thing I want is to hurt him. So I have to do this. I feel myself tearing up. Jesse pulls away to look at me. "Beca?! Everything okay?" "I am sorry, Jess!" I choke out and then I run. I run out of his house with tears streaming down my face. I run as fast as I can.

'Shit. I still have some of my stuff there. My headphones and clothes. AND PHONE! FUCK!" I think. I turn around and walk back to Jesse's. 'Oh no I don't want to explain this.' I take a deep breath, still crying. Then I walk inside, the door is still open, because I didn't shut it; Jesse is still at the same spot I left him. When he realizes that I am back he moves. "Beca! What the hell? Did I do something wrong? Okay I am sorry. But you wanted this, right? Why did you run out? " he asks totally confused. I don't answer, I just run straight in his room to get my stuff. I still can't stop crying. I grab my things and search for my sweatshirt. That's when I realize I am still in Jesse's clothes. Awkward. I can't find my sweater, so I give up and walk over to his door with the rest of my stuff. "BECA!" Jesse grabs my wrist. I turn around and he kisses me. Now the tears fall even harder. But I kiss him back. Then he pulls away and asks "What were you doing? What is this all about? Would you please explain it to me?!" My heart feels like someone stabbed a knife in it. He must see the pain in my eyes because his hand reaches up to my cheek and stokes it with his thumb. "He?" he asks softly. I force myself to look in his eyes as I say "Sorry Jesse. We can't do this." Then I turn around and run out, again. This time crying even harder.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

**Jesse's POV **'What the fuck did just happen?! I think to myself. I run outside my door and look for Beca. I can't find her. I go back inside my house and kick against the wall. I don't know why, but I am so mad at myself. 'Why couldn't I stop her?!' I still have no idea what's going on. 'She wanted me to kiss her, right? She kissed me back. Two times.' At the thought of the kiss my heart drops. It was the most perfect thing that ever happened in the whole world. Her lips are so soft and her skin and her small hands around my neck and … everything! She is perfect. 'But why did she leave?' I am upset and walk through my whole house. As my eyes catch something. I go to pick it up. It is Beca's sweatshirt. I hold it in my hands and die a little bit inside because it is _so tiny_! Then I hold it up and burry my face in it as I go on my knees. It smells like her.

She smells so sweet and wonderful, I can't get enough of it. That's when I start to cry. And it feels like I can't ever stop.

**Beca's POV **I nearly reach my house. I see a group of boys look weirdly and amused at me. I can tell it is because I am in boys clothes and boxers, I cry while I am running and my mascara is ruined. I don't care and simply keep running. Now I'm standing in front of my door. I take my keys and gently open the door. My father isn't at home. What a luck. I walk inside and break down on the floor in the kitchen. Then I hear someone coming home. Shit.

"Whose clothes are these?" My father asks as he walks in. "Wait. Are these men clothes? Who is the owner? Is it the boy I met a few days ago? I told you not to see him again. And where were you the past days?" I don't answer any of his questions. I just stay quiet. Tears are building in my eyes; not because of my father, but because of the thought of Jesse. "Answer me!" he shouts. "I know you were in a hospital! I can see your leg is in a cast. Do you have any idea how expensive fucking hospitals are? I'm sick of paying for you!" I fight hard against the tears and try to not let them fall. It doesn't work. "I am sick of _you_!" I choke out. That causes a fist in my face. He punches me. And it hurts like crazy.

Then he says "Oh that's funny, because I am sick of you, too. I am sick of all this here." He gestures around him. "And your mother was it as well. She left yesterday. And this bitch won't come back. This is a reason to celebrate. And I'm going to do the same. I will leave now- maybe forever. Being a free man again, alone in the world." His words shock me. 'What? My mother left? Where did she go? And why didn't she take me with her? Will my dad go? Like forever? Is this a good or bad thing? But where am I going to go?' All those questions are playing in my head. He punches me once again and smirks t one of his thoughts. Then he turns around to the door.

"Oh and by the way." My father says as he leaves. "I sold the house, because I don't need it anymore. You have to leave until midnight. Better pack your stuff now and go." With that he is gone. 'Forever?' I ask myself. Maybe I should be happy about it. But my mom is gone as well. That is so her: Leaving her daughter alone with her alcoholic dad, simply escaping all the worries and being a free woman again. I can't get this behind.

I run up the stairs in my room, which is no longer mine. I grab a rucksack and throw random things in it. I cry the whole time. When I'm done my phone vibrates. It is a text from Jesse.

**From: Jesse  
To: Beca**

becs? what the hell? can we please talk? did I do something wrong!? see, I am very worried about you right now! the battery of my phone is nearly empty so I have to make it short now. please call me later! miss you xoxo

After I read this I collapse to the ground crying.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

**Beca's POV** I run outside my house in the darkness. It is already late. I spent the whole day crying, thinking of what I can do and thinking of Jesse. I decided that I have to go back to Jesse's and apologize. Now my father is gone (if he was serious)so I don't have to worry about Jesse being in danger anymore. I knock on his door. Then I ring the doorbell. He isn't at home. Or maybe he simply doesn't want to see me. I try to call him, but it's only the voice-mail. 'Oh shit. He is mad at you. Of course he is. I am such a stupid bitch.' The thought kills me. 'What if he doesn't want to speak to me ever again?'

But now the first thing I have to do is thinking of a place to sleep. I don't really have friends or something. I have one, Chloe, but she is in Germany right now, for vacation. I come to the result that I have nowhere to go. So I walk around, goalless, and come to a park. I sit down on a bench and take my headphones out. I fall asleep at Avril Lavignes 'When youre gone'.

**Jesse's POV **I have to get my mind straight, so I go on a walk. I decide to call Beca again. When I take my phone out it doesn't do anything. 'Oh shit! It has still no energy. I'm such an idiot! What is, when Beca tried to call me? Ugh- she won't do it anyway.' I reach the park. I already walk for about 15min when I see something, or either _someone._ She lies on a bench and shivers. When I come closer I recognize that it's Beca! 'Holy shit!' She lies there with her headphones on, her face is wet from tears, and her whole body is shivering. Without any words I pick her up and bring her home to me. She is freezing cold and I am a little worried. No, not just a little, I am worried to death. 'My little Beca, what happened to her? Why does she sleep on a bench? And… WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HER FACE!?' I think as the light of the kitchen barely falls on her face. I see the complete right side of her face is blue and red of bruises! My eyes fill with tears and my jaw flexes. When I finally recognize that I tightened my grip around her a lot, it is already too late. She wakes up.

**Beca's POV **The first thing I see when I wake up is Jesse's chest. I buried my head in it. I slightly lift my head and see Jesse's face; full of concern. I try to speak up, but the words won't come out. "Why?" He simply asks. His voice is so sad and worried at once, that I can't resist. I tell him the whole story. About my father, mother, homelessness and all the other problems. He is such a good listener, so I just can't stop talking. When I am finish my eyes are full of tears, once again. 'Oh my god Beca! You are crying way too often in the past days! Especially in front of Jesse! Stop that! Now he surely thinks that I'm a crybaby…Great.' I think. But then Jesse hugs me. That is exactly what I needed. I feel immediately better as his strong arms wrap themselves around me. I bury my head in his shoulder and take a deep breath of his smell. He whispers in my ear, things that calm me down. "Umm… Let me get that straight. You only ran away, because you were worried about me?" He asks. "Uh, basically yes." "Oh Beca…." He searches for words but then he thinks of something better. He pulls me in and kisses me passionately. It is like all our worries and doubts are gone, just the two of us alone in the world. He brings his hands up to my face and tangles his fingers in my hair. I lay my hands on his chest. We gently pull apart, our foreheads stay together. We look each other deep in the eyes and then he says it. "I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

**Beca's POV **He apologizes immediately. "Oh sorry Becs! I don't know why I said this. I know it is too early and we only met days ago and- " He is cut off by my lips on his. "Just shut up already, it is okay Jess." I whisper against his mouth. He looks relieved. I know that I love him too. I love him. Yes. I do. But I am not ready to say it. I try "Umm Jess … I-I-I ah!" "Yea Beca?" But as I said I am not ready. "I have still nowhere to sleep…" "Yes you have." He says and a huge smirk spreads his face. I smile "Thanks Jesse." "Of course. There is no question. I am there for you." No one ever said that to me. Now there is a weird feeling in my chest and stomach. My heart flutters in my chest, which is unusually warm and I actually feel butterflies (or shit like that) in my belly. 'God, this is so pathetic. You sound like one of _these_ girls. The girls who totally freak out when they get a boyfriend. Calm down Beca.' I think to myself. Then I look down at myself and realize that I look extremely like some one homeless. I haven't showered since days and I am _still_ in boy's clothes. But now they look like shit; totally dirty because I slept outside. "Jesse…?" I ask. "Yeah babe?" 'OMG he just called you _babe_! Whoa okay, no reason to freak out. Gosh, what is he doing to me?!' I think. "Can I… Use your shower? I mean I look like completely homeless… I wonder why you even kissed my when I look like … this!" I say as I gesture to my body. "Look like the sexiest, most beautiful and most perfect girl in the world? Yes, I wonder why I kiss you at myself." He says and kisses me once again. I blush. "But you are free to use my shower." he says. I get up and walk into the bathroom.

When I am already under the shower I realize that I forgot my rucksack in the living room. Great, now I have nothing of my stuff: No shampoo, no clothes and no other things to get myself ready. 'I am so stupid. Fine, Whatever.' I think. I glance down at Jesse's shampoo. _FOR MEN_. 'UGH. Fuck it!' And with this I simply use men shampoo. When I am done I smell like… a man. 'Haha this is so weird!' I think as I giggle to myself. I get out of the shower and wrap a huge towel around me. Then I take a smaller towel and wrap it around my hair. I look at myself in the mirror, before I pick up the dirty clothes and throw them in the washer. I hesitantly open the bathroom door and look through it. I can't see Jesse, so I guess he is in his room- the bedroom. I sneak on tiptoe to my rucksack and open it very fast. I shoot one last look over my shoulder- still no Jesse. I take a deep breath and drop the towel. Then I hurry putting my clothes on. But I only put on my underwear and a bra as Jesse walks in. 'Shiiiiiiiiiit! NO!' I think and blush like I never did before. I think my head is going to explode of embarrassment.

Jesse looks at me, eyes wide. I can tell he is staring at my boobs for the fraction of a second. Then he immediately turns around and says "Oh Beca! I am so sorry! I didn't know that you… are changing here. I swear I haven't seen too much! And it is totally okay with me!" I can tell that this is as awkward to him as it is to me. "No it is okay… Just wait a minute." I say as I quickly change into a dark skinny jeans and a grey-blue tank-top. "Okay ready." I say and Jesse turns around. I grab my stuff and go to the bathroom again, to get everything ready and refresh myself again. For the rest of the day and the following days, Jesse doesn't stop sending me that sexy looks. 'Beca! What have you done!?' I think, because I can't handle it anymore. He kills me, every time he looks at me like this...


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

**Beca's POV **"Okay, what is this about?" I ask as he does it _again_. He looks as me with such a… desire, his eyes unreadable. "I don't know, maybe it is just because you are _so_ beautiful." He says, as he gets closer. "So beautiful." He whispers once again as he closes the last distance between us. We stumble backwards and I fall on his bed with Jesse on top of me. We both laugh, but my laughter immediately turns into a low moan as Jesse begins to trail kisses along my collarbone. I tangle my fingers in his dark hair. His mouth goes up to my neck and he places his kisses there. My hands wander down his back while my fingers painting circles on its back. Finally his lips meet mine again. I part my lips and his tongue begins to dance with mine. I push my hands under his shirt and rest my hands on his bare chest. The feeling of his hard abs under my hands drives me crazy and I kiss him harder as I bring my hands up to his neck. He moans a little as my hands find their way to the hem of his shirt and I tease him a little while I gently take it off. Our lips only separate as he pulls the fabric over his head then he immediately kisses me again. I gasp in his mouth as I see his definitely amazing hot body. He smirks against my lips and asks "You like what you see?" "Shut up weirdo!" I laugh.

His hands move down to my hips and stay there. He sends chills through my whole body and I feel like electric shock run through my entire abdomen. Jesse laughs about my unpleased grunt as he removes his hands from my hips to place them next to my head, so that he holds himself over me, basically hovering above me. He looks down on me with such affection. Our eyes are locked, his are first very soft and suddenly they become dark and I can see the lust in his gaze. Then he slides his hands under my shirt and carefully takes it off. Then he freezes.

He looks down at my body, his eyes turn hard and his jaw tenses. He squeezes my shirt, that he still holds in his hand, so hard that his knuckles turn white. His whole body tenses up now and his eyes are unreadable. I try not to drive crazy about how _hot_ his torso and arms look when they are tensed like that and bring a hand up to his cheek. "Jesse? Babe? Did I do anything wrong? Hello?" He needs a few seconds, then he looks down my body in response. And so I do. Now it hits me. He is startled about me and my… condition. Because my entire body is full of bruises and scratches. 'Shit! I didn't even remember that.' Knowing that I quickly have to do something to distract him and bring the romantic mood back, I reach for his neck and pull him to me. I kiss him really hard and eager and he only needs a few seconds to soften his grip and kissing me back. This time a lot heavier and I let out a moan as he brings his body even closer; I didn't even think it was physical possible. I already thought that we are over this whole being-injured-thing but then it happens. Right then, when he grabs my hips to pull me onto him, he hits a spot that hurts like shit. I wince in pain and regret it immediately. 'You dumb bitch! You should have hid it better! Now he isn't going to touch you again anytime soon!' I think, furious with myself. And that is completely true.

Jesse backs of with a worried expression on his face. "I think we shouldn't do it now. It is better for everyone. But hey! Don't worry we have time!" He says. Great. I don't answer but pout like a kid; while I put my t-shirt, which he hands me, back on. And so does he. He turns off the light and cuddles next to me in bed. "Good night Becs! Please don't be mad at me. You know that it's the best…" I just grumble a response and then turn around to sleep. Jesse sighs and then tries to sleep as well. But not before he kissed the back of my head and whispers something in my ear. I know that I probably have no good reason to be mad at him, though I am. I try not to think about it anymore and close my eyes. My thoughts get blurry and I loose my focus. The last thought I have is how amazing this moment was only a few minutes ago and how amazing this night could have been. This really upset me. Then I finally fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

**Beca's POV** I wake up. My hand slides over to Jesse. Or better to the place where Jesse should be. He isn't there. I am totally awake now and sit straight in the bed. I get up and walk to the kitchen. No Jesse. I'm looking in the other rooms to find him. No Jesse. The complete house is empty. I panic a little until I find a note in the kitchen.

_hey darling!_

_I drove to the store to buy some_

_food! I will be back soon and then_

_make you breakfast. Don't worry. _

_I hope that I am back before you get _

_up. In love Jesse_

I smirk at the last line. Nerd. I know that I acted totally silly yesterday. Maybe Jesse was even right. Maybe. Maybe not. Anyway how could I be mad at such a nerd!? No I couldn't, not for that reason only. And as soon as I finish reading I can hear someone at our door. Jesse is back. 'Oh god Beca! You just got up! You must probably look like a zombie!' I think and ran in the bathroom. I quickly lock the door. I look in the mirror. 'Shit.' Okay I can do this. I wash my face with water and then I roughly brush my hair. As I see how shitty it looks I decide to put it in a ponytail. Then I realize that I have all my stuff still in his room. Once again. Now I quietly open the bathroom door and hurry over to his room. Jesse is still in the kitchen. I grab my rucksack and quickly go back into the bathroom. In the bathroom I put on my make-up and change into those dark skinny jeans again. I combine it with a light-grey t-shirt and a dark-grey hoodie. This is the moment when I realize that I have nearly nothing colorful to wear. 'Fine. Now Jesse surely thinks I am an emo-bitch which is suicidal or something. Ha. Ha.' I search in my rucksack again, looking for the only colorful clothing that I own. There it is. It is a light-blue top with a very wide neckline and only thin silken cords at its back. It is definitely freely. 'Oh fuck it.' I think and put it on. Then I put some cologne on and look in the mirror. I know I'm not a beauty or something, but this is presentable. My make-up is as dark as always, but at least my clothing is happier. I recognize that I don't like colorful clothes on me that much. Whatever. My nails are black, as always, and the top shows my tattoo. One of my many tattoos. It is the flower one; I really like this one. Every tattoo of mine has its one history. This one arose after a high school party. I fought with my parents because they treated me like a 5 year old. My father, which wasn't as bad as now in this time, throw a bunch of flowers at me, because he was mad. And to freak him out I got this tattoo of flowers a day later. Mostly to annoy my parents.

Now I put all my stuff back in my rucksack, expect the stuff I will need in the bathroom again. I check myself one last time and then open the bathroom door. I throw my rucksack on my bed and make my way to the kitchen. Jesse stands there, making some breakfast. He doesn't notice me. Quietly I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him from behind. He winces and then turns around smiling. "Good morning beautiful." He says. After he kissed me he looks down at me and gasps. His gaze wanders to my tattoo and his eyes grow wide. Then he bends down and kisses my tattoo. I laugh. "Stop that, I am hungry." I comment. "Okay, okay! You greedy little monster." He says and pecks my lips once more, before continuing to make breakfast.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

**Beca's POV **We finish breakfast and he goes for the dishes. I watch him carefully. He picks up a plate and begins to soap it. 'Gosh- he looks really hot when he does that.' Now he begins rubbing the plate softly. I gasp. 'Dear Jesus Christ please transform me into a plate.' I think. He hears me gasping and turns around; a mischievous smirk on his face. I run over and nearly jump him. He picks me up and puts me on the counter. We start to kiss passionately and my hand tangles itself in his curls. His hands grab my hips and he pulls me closer. Now I am completely pressed up against him and I press my breasts against him even harder. That causes him to gasp in my mouth and making me moan a little. I slip my hands under his shirt and that is when he stops. Again.

"Beca, we can't…" He says sternly. "WHY not?" I ask sounding kinda desperate. 'Does he not want this? Doesn't he want me? Not like this? Am I not attractive to him?' All these question are running through my head. I really don't get him. "You aren't ready for this. Trust me on this one. It is better we wait… Hey! It'll happen babe, just be patience." I decide to pout like a kid and don't listen to him anymore. He chuckles and pecks my lips, before he turns back to the dishes. I sigh and walk over to the sofa, letting me fall on it with another sigh. I am totally lost in my thoughts, so a few minutes pass until I realize that Jesse has turned the radio on and is singing along to it. Whoa I never knew he can sing! It is like totally amazing! Definitely eargasm. And that doesn't help me at all. I mean with the topic Jesse and I were just talking about. I feel like I really need him in my bed. Like NOW.

Before I go in the bedroom I take a peek at Jesse. He is so adorable when he uses a spoon as a mike. No, maybe adorable is the wrong word, he looks smoking hot. 'God Beca get your shit together!' I really don't know what I can do to show him that I want_ him_; and that I am totally ready. God I am_ so_ ready. I sigh and fall limp on the bed; bury my head in the pillow and groan desperately.

The next weeks are exactly the same. Whenever they would go any further he stops. This annoys the shit out of me; seriously. Today Jesse wants to take me to some place. He said something about a beautiful lake and stuff. I am actually excited to spend the day outside with Jesse. And he said I should bring a bikini or something with me. I am glad that I brought one with me; I mean I never liked this one, but better than nothing. Of course it is black, it has no shoulder straps and it nearly covers my butt. It is extremely embarrassing to wear this in public, but whatever. I really have to buy a new one, the problem is that I hate go shopping. I HATE it. Now I put the bikini on and have to decide what to wear. Shit, I _really_ have to go shopping soon, I have only a rucksack with clothing and that isn't much. I search deeper in my rucksack and sigh in relief as I find my one and only summer dress. It is… guess what… black. I think I should seriously buy some colorful things. Anyway, I change into that dress, it is a spaghetti-strap-dress with a low cut back. When I am done I get myself ready and go to find Jesse. He sits in the living room, already waiting for me.

When he sees me he smiles widely. "Wow Becs, we're going to have a simple summer day outside and not to a fashion show." He says, as his smile grows even wider. "Shut up, nerd." I say as I slap him playfully on his arm. "I have nothing else to wear." "Ouch!" he says as he pretends that I hurt him badly. "Weirdo." I say as I laugh at him. "Lets go."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

**Jesse's POV **When I start the car Beca looks around awkwardly. Then she asks "Can I turn on the radio?" "Sure." Then she switches through the channels until she founds something she likes. Now _Titanium_ is playing and she hums along to it. I smile as I carefully watch her and she smiles back. Then she starts to sing. Holy shit. I never knew that she was such an awesome singer! I nearly melt into her voice. I can't believe that I am with her since a few weeks now and didn't even know that. Then I realize that I don't know that much about her. It seems like she doesn't like to talk about herself that much. But _she_ already knows a few more things about_ me_. I told her that I have a little sister, that I want to score movies when I grow up, that I compose songs on the piano, that I am obsessed with movies, that I had a dog named _Dog _once and so on. I know that she has an awful father but she doesn't even want to talk about _that_. And I won't force her. Now I know that she can sing like an angel and I know that she is a vegetarian. What else? Oh I know that her favorite color is (obviously) black and she is really into music. She wears her headphones nearly all the time. She is very sarcastic and kinda scary but it feels like I know her since so long. Even if I don't know much about her, I mean she lives with me since a couple weeks. I know it is way too early to tell but it feels like love. Like she is _the_ one.

The song ends and she stops singing. I let out a heavy breath. "Wow." I say. She immediately blushes and looks down on her feet. I park the car and lift her chin up. I don't need any words, she seems to understand what I want to say. Instead I kiss her passionately, then we pull apart and get out of the car. I help her outside, since her leg is still in a cast. She smirks and says "What a gentleman!" I smirk back.

The day was beautiful and is about to turn even better. I got to know her a bit further. Now I know that she works at a radio station but that this isn't what she wanted to do. And currently she has a few weeks off because… I don't know; I forgot. I know that she has no brothers or sisters and now she doesn't even have a dad or mom anymore. That is so sad, I feel really bad for Beca. She doesn't really like animals (OH MY GOD! HOW COULD SHE….?!), except dogs. She is literally crazy about them but she doesn't want one, because she says nobody should entrust her living things; she says that she can't even handle a plant. That makes me laugh a little. Now I know that she has one best friend named Chloe, who is in Germany right now. It seems like she really misses her. And I got to know many other things about her.

Beca lies next to me on a picnic blanket. Even if her back is turned to me she is still so beautiful. She still ears her dress even though the sun is freaking hot. I guess she don't want people to see her bikini, our even worse her bruises. I mean they are nearly gone, but the worst are still there, now looking kinda green and yellow. I lean a bit forward to kiss her neck and she moans a little. I let my finger travel up and down her back and trace one of her tattoos with one finger. I continue this a long time and she falls asleep during this. I am hungry, so I stop that and get up to look for something to eat. There is only a hot-dog track. I am really hungry so I get one and eat without waking Beca. I feel guilty because she must be hungry as well, but I wanted a hot dog and I know she wouldn't eat that.

When I return to Beca she is awake. I sit down next to her and she laughs. "You don't have to hide eating a hot dog. I am totally okay with that. But now I am fucking hungry jerk!" "Haha okay sorry. Lets get you something to eat." After I she ate something I decide that I need to swim now. The sun is burning and I have to cool myself down a bit. Beca says that she doesn't want to and she isn't able to because of her leg. But she comes with me to the water and watches me curiously. In the meanwhile she took her dress off and now she stands there in this incredibly hot bikini. I stop sloshing around and look at her; at her wild hair, that is disheveled by the wind; her flat stomach; her tiny body; her skinny legs and her cast; her boobs which look amazingly great in this bikini; her awesome shaped hips and now I cant stop myself. I rush over to her, pick her up and kiss her rough. She laughs into the kiss and squeaks a little when the water gets her wet. "JESSE!" She screams! "MY LEG-" But she stops because she bursts out laughing. I let her fall into the water and she won't stop cursing but laughing as well. We continue fooling around and I can't hide how much I am enjoying this. And I can tell that she enjoys it as well.

When it begins to get dark outside we drive back home. Before we enter in the house she grabs my sleeve and turns me around. Suddenly her lips are on mine and I don't hesitate a second but kiss her back. "Thank you." She whispers against my lips. "For what?" I ask. "Everything Jesse." I smile. Then her phone rings. She answers it and starts to scream in excitement. I don't know Beca like this, she is like really girly right now. Not that I don't like this Beca, she is actually really cute tight now. "OMGOMGOMG! I am so excited! Yea.. Sure. I look forward to it! Yea… I cant wait… Exactly… See you tomorrow!... Love you too!" Beca says into the phone. I don't understand until she says "Chloe is back."


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

**Beca's POV **The next morning I wake up pretty early. I am so excited to see my Chloe. Jesse's still asleep, so I decide to make breakfast this morning. I try to make some scramble eggs but I fail miserably. I really can't cook; but I can bake. I think of something I could do for our breakfast, but then I decide that it would be the best for our all health to buy something. I leave the house in sweatpants and a ponytail, I wear a hoodie on and pull the hood deep in my face; hoping that no one would recognize me, since I wear no make up. It is only 8am but it is already incredibly hot. I let the sun shine in my face for a few seconds and enjoy its warmth. Then I decide that this is enough of sun for me and quickly go home. I don't really like the sun, I mean I like the warm feeling sometimes, but I hate the hotness it brings and I am kinda afraid of the sun, because of tanning and so on… I should really do tanning though; I am way too pale.

When I come home I make a quick check at the bedroom; Jesse is still asleep. I start to get annoyed, but then go and get everything ready for breakfast. Normally _I am _the one who sleeps long. After a few minutes everything is ready to eat and I am really impatience. I am hungry and I don't want to wait until this sleepy jerk wakes up. So I decide that I will do this part for him. With a mischievous smirk on my face I run into the bedroom and jump on the bed; landing on Jesse's stomach. "DAMN Beca!" He shouts out and groans in pain. "WAKE UP!" I yell and laugh. "You are awful." He says while he gets up, with a hand on his stomach. "I know. And you love it." I say with a smirk. I smiles at me and gives me a soft kiss. I laugh into the kiss and say "It would be a lot more romantic, if you'd take the hand of your stomach and stop looking like a pregnant woman." That causes him to laugh and he places his hands on my cheeks and kisses me again. I kiss back but then I say into his mouth "Later. I am as hungry as shit now." He chuckles and we go to have breakfast.

I am sitting on the couch, waiting for Chloe to pick me up. Unfortunately she had convinced me to go for a shopping tour. UGH.

**_Last phone call_**

**Hey Bec!**

Hey Chloe.

**Umm I kinda thought about what we can do later.**

No.

**You don't even know what it is!?**

Yeah, but whenever you talk in this guilty way, I know that I don't

like what you are going to tell. So nope.

**C'mon Beca! I was just talking about a liiiitttle shopping tour with a few of my girls!**

WHAT? No. Way.

**Pleaaassee? You know them, they are awesome!**

Yes I know them and that is exactly the reason why I won't say

yes to it. About how many were you talking about?

**Uh. I think Stacie, Amy and maybe Cynthia Rose..? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

Chloe I hate you. And I hate shopping.

**Eeeeeepp was that a yes!?**

Guess so. Only because we haven't seen each other in forever.

**Squueeeeeeeee! I love you Beca!**

Wow I think my ear just fell off. And can we go for a coffee or

something before we meet the other "awesome guys" ?

**Sure. Imma pick you up around 11?**

Sounds good.

**Perfect. See you later Beca. AND BE READY AROUND 11AM!**

I am never late_._

**You are ALWAYS late.**

Ugh fine. I will be ready. See you Chloe.

**Bye Bec.**

Now it is 10.30am. Since I have nothing to do (and promised to be early) I am bored and wait for Chloe. That is when Jesse comes in the living room and sits down next to me, pulling me on his lap. I melt into his touch and rest the back of my head on his chest. He softly pulls a strand of hair away, so that he can kiss my ear. When he trails kisses along my ear goose bumps built on my whole body. I shiver slightly when he begins to suck on my earlobe. When I can't hold it any longer I turn around, basically straddling his lap and start to kiss him passionately. And right then, when I try to pull my shirt off he stops. Like usually. "DAMN that motherfucking jerk!" I think and look at him desperately. "How can I tell this jerk that he doesn't have to worry but finally allow me to put this fucking shirt off!?" He looks at me with soft eyes and says "I think Chloe should be here any minute babe. It is already 11.10am." "Right. Chloe. I will have to tell her about Jesse and our little problem later. She will understand and probably have an idea to help me." I think. But now I wonder why she is late she is late. Chloe is never late. I am the one who is always late. Then it hits me. "Shit!" I curse out. Jesse looks at me questioningly. "Chloe don't know that I live here. She is probably waiting at my old house. I have to go! Bye Jess." I say as I peck his lips and turn to hurry outside the door. "Bye Beca!" I barely hear him calling it after me. I pull my phone out to give Chloe a quick call and tell her that I am on my way. "Damn, that isn't good. Now I haven't enough time to tell her everything carefully. Well Beca, I guess you'll have to jump. She will understand." I think as I get closer to my old house. And there she is, leaning against her yellow sport car and looking at her watch impatiently. "CHLOE!" I shout out with a huge grin on my face. "OMG BECA!" She nearly cry-shouts back and we run towards each other. God I missed her so much.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

**Beca's POV **We just hug each other for several minutes. Chloe is holding me so tight, I can barely breathe. "Chlo! Please let me breathe!" I laugh as she lets me go. Now we are smiling brightly, my cheeks already hurt, I feel like my face is going to crack. "Omg Beca! I've missed you so much! How are you? Anything new? I need to know everything! Where were you? Why opened a strange woman your door and said that she doesn't know a Beca Mitchell? Are you wearing a guys-shirt?! Oh and what is with your father? Did he do anything worse? What the f happened to your leg?! What about going for a walk and you tell me everything? Oh no, even better: I take you to a café near the park! Then we can have a coffee while you're telling me everything! And uhh you smell like a guy! BECA MITCHELL! I have this feeling that you have a lot to tell!" She finishes with a mischievous smirk. "Whoa there girl! Don't forget to breathe!" I laugh. But suddenly I'm feeling a bit nervous. I have to tell her about my dad's AND MOM'S leaving, about the things he did, about Jesse, that I live with him for a while and that I don't have anything except my rucksack. She is going to freak.

"Soo… How was Germany?" I ask her as we take seat in the café. She tells me that it was really cool and that she met some cool guys there. She also tells me about her first threesome or something. "DUDE Chloe! Gross… Oh I hate you for sending these pictures in my head!" She simply shrugs. "Oh god you are nearly as bad as Stacie!" I say, making a disgusted look and pretend a shiver. "So now tell me about you! What happened?" I hesitate, then take a deep breath and tell her everything. From how dad's condition got worse to how he left and how I met Jesse. As it came to the part that I am living with a guy her jaw drops. I finish my story and she jumps up and pulls me in a tight hug. "Chloe…I… AIR!" I choke out. "Yeah right, sorry. I am so sorry about the story with your dad but I think it is good that he is gone now. And you have a boyfriend. Oh. My. God." She says, giving each word its one sentence. "My little girl!" She says and looks way too sentimental. "I actually can't believe it! How is his name?" I roll my eyes on her, laughing at the fact that she might consider I faked a boyfriend, and say, "Yeah thanks, love you too. Jesse Swanson." Her eyes go even wider at the name of my boyfriend. "NO WAY!" She shouts out. I shoot her a confused look and she explains, "I know him! OMG! That is amazing! I know him from a high school club! We both were in this… umm acapella group thing." She blushes a bit but then grins widely. "He is such a dork! But he might be the sweetest and most charming gentleman I've ever met. How the hell did you get him to fall for YOU?! I thought is type is… you know that innocent blond cheerleader-girl… Never mind. OH that is so exciting!" 'Oh my goodness, stop talking!' I think. She talks so much my ear is already bleeding. But I can't help but smile at how much I've missed her and her… overexcited talking. "Wow Chlo thanks a lot. Well this is great that you know him already, now we can skip that awkward first meeting and the this-is-my-boyfriend-and-this-is-Chloe part. Thank god." I smile and pretend a sigh of relief. She playfully slaps my shoulder and we continue our talking.

I hesitate at first but then tell her about my Jesse-problem. I trust Chloe, even if that is an awkward topic, and I really think she could help me. Her expression turns very serious as I tell her everything about how he always stops and that he says he don't wanna rush anything or hurt me. When I am finished I look over to Chloe expectantly, she looks really concentrated. "Ok let me get that straight. You want to fuck Jesse but he always stops before you can go any further?" "CHLOE! Shhh, keep your voice down. " I look around embarrassed, hoping that no one heard that. "Yes, basically." I whisper finally. Chloe smirks. "What? Any idea?" I ask nervously. "Beca this is so obvious! If he doesn't want because he thinks you don't, we have to show him how much you want. He couldn't ever resist that." "And how?" I ask, not really comfortable with the thought. Chloe looks concentrated again as she starts to think of something I can do. I look at her, waiting for her to come up with a master plan. Nothing happens. I get impatience. "Chlo?-" "Shhhhhhh!" Another silent minute. "Chloe, I think-" "Shush Beca. I am thinking." After another minute that feels like forever she looks my in the eyes finally, an evil smile on her face. "I know what to do."

"Thank god, I already thought I set your brain checkmate! Now spill it!" Chloe shoots a quick gaze to her watch. Then she says "The girl are waiting. But this is all part of a plan now. The first step of out operation 'getting-Beca-laid' has to do with new clothes." I facepalm myself for the name she just gave the whole story and my eyes open in horror at the mention of going shopping. "Seriously Beca! If you want to turn a boy on you can not walk around in sweat pants and a guys t-shirt. I and the other girls are going to help you. No worries. You'll look sexy as fuck." "WHAT? You wanna tell the other girls? I. Hate. You." I say and whine. Chloe simply smirks, then looks at her phone. "Oh Lilly and Aubrey are coming, too!" She smiles and giggles at my reaction. "But… You said… only a few.. I…" I try to get myself out of the story. "Well we have to go now. The others are waiting! Get your soon-to-be sexy ass here now!" I groan. "Chloe! I hate you!"


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_**

**Beca's POV **As soon as we arrive in the mall I am drowned in hugs from a group of crazy girls; all taller than me, just by the way. And here they are: Chloe (of course), my crazy best friend who is always there for me; Aubrey, the one that I fought with a lot in high school but we are good now; (Fat) Amy; probably the craziest but funniest person I know, I guess I can call her another one of my besties; Stacie, who is the most perverted girl I know, but I really like her though; Cynthia Rose, she is a lesbian, but she is cool, even though I don't know her so well; and Lilly, oh my god she is definitely the weirdest person I know. All in all I can call them all my friends, but especially Chloe, Stacie and Amy. I know I can trust them, but I don't feel comfortable with so many people around.

Great, Chloe is about to tell them everything about Jesse and me. "Thanks, Chlo." I say sarcastically. "Welcome." She says with a wink. The other girls already noticed the cast on my left leg, but they are pleased enough to don't ask any question. We start to walk and Chloe is still talking. At the mention of Jesse's name, Stacie lets out a squeak and jumps up and down in excitement. "Oh my… You talk about Jesse Swanson, don't you?" she asks grinning. 'Wow. Why does everyone already know him and I didn't? I visited the same high school.' I think and bite the inside of my cheek to hold a sarcastic comment back. "Yes. His name is Jesse Swanson. What's wrong with that?" I ask back, annoyed. "Oh there is nothing wrong. But I know him. I tried to get him once by myself, but when I found out that he's still a virgin, I stopped him." She says as she gestures to her crotch. 'Right-' I remember myself, 'she calls it a dude.' My brain needs a few seconds to work the information I just got. Jesse. Is. A. Virgin.

My mouth drops and I stare at Stacie with wide eyes. "He… Is what?" I ask in disbelieve. "He is a virgin." Stacie replies with a shrug. "You didn't know that?" She says, but it comes out like a statement, not like a question. "Umm… No!" I say after I thought about it. 'Why didn't he tell me?' I am mad at Jesse, because he didn't tell me. And mad at myself, because I tried to force him into something he isn't ready for, yet. I am so stupid. "Okay Chloe. That was it. We aren't going to go through with the plan anymore. I don't feel good with it, since he is a…" I say and trail of in my thoughts. "Oh no, Beca! We are so going to go through with it. Now more than ever." She says with an evil grin, as she explains the other girls her plan. They all smirk and then Stacie says, "Okay ladies, let's go and turn our little badass here into a dick-magnet." "WHOA! Wait… WHAT?" I ask, my eyes wide in horror at the choice of her words. The girls simply laugh, as if I just said something really funny. I groan and pout, while Chloe has grabbed my sleeve and pulls me through the crowded mall.

After we walked already for nearly 3 hours and they bought me a lot of shit, we arrive in another store. I paid most of the things by myself, with the money I get from the radio station. But sometimes on of the girls insisted of buying it for me, since it was their plan and not mine. I groan in frustration as we enter the store. I try to hide myself behind Chloe as I see all the bras and underwear.

"That looks like something for our flatbutt!", Amy yells. She holds a thong in her hand; it has tiger stripes. "Oh god. Never!" I shout back. The others laugh again and continue making the worst offers of all time. Chloe and Aubrey are the only ones who make really serious suggestions. The other mean their suggestion serious as well, but… Amy: has a really weird taste in underwear. Stacie: has a different standard in underwear, she wears really hot and teasing underwear, that isn't what I want. (Or is it?) Cynthia Rose: wears boy shorts, (like I do sometimes) but this isn't useful for our plan. I shouldn't even start to talk about Lilly. She is too weird. She makes only weird and barely audible comments, like that I shouldn't wear underwear at all or that she used to wear the skin of snakes, which she skinned herself.

We spent nearly an hour in this shop, because I said "no way" to nearly everything they suggested. It ended up that they simply bought some bras and underwear without me acknowledging it. At the end of our shopping to we make a hold at Starbucks and now we are sitting here and talk. Everybody says that we have to do that more often. 'Hell, no!' I think and everyone laughs at my startled expression. "Step one of our plan worked out." The girls announce in unison and full of complacency. Chloe offers to drive me home; she wants to explain me everything I have to do for step two. I can't help but say yes, since I don't want to walk home alone with all the stuff we bought. I am so exhausted. I let out a sigh of relief as I let myself fall into the soft seats of Chloe's car. Finally I can go home. Jesse's waiting.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20_**

**Beca's POV **My heart beats really fast as I open the door. I quickly walk over to the bedroom. Jesse is taking a shower, so I have time. I ran a hand through my hair, nervously. I've never done anything like this and I don't think I'm good at it. Well, I'm not a virgin anymore, but I've actually never had a _boyfriend_. The guys I used to know were more like… I don't know, but I never had to convince somebody to sleep with me. Usually I was the one that had to be convinced and that was basically everything that the boys wanted from me. Sex. I feel so silly right now and I already think about backing down when I get a text from Chloe.

**From: Chloe**

**To: Beca**

Don't even think about it.

Whoa, that girl creeps me out so much. How does she even know…

**From: Beca**

**To: Chloe**

What the… how do you even know… forget it I better don't wanna know.

**From: Chloe**

**To: Beca**

You are going through with our masta plan TONIGHT ;) don't be a pussy! Xx

**From: Beca**

**To: Chloe**

You are unbelievable. And I'M NOT A PUSSY!

**From: Chloe**

**To: Beca**

Prove it!

I simply roll my eyes on the last message. How old are we? Five? I decide that I won't even answer this one and turn my phone off, because I really don't want an overexcited from Chloe every five minutes, when I'm about to… you know.

'Okay Beca, take a deep breathe, you can handle this.' I try to convince myself as I start pacing through the room. Suddenly the shopping bags, which I simply threw in a corner, catch my eyes. This is too much for me. I curse under my breath and let myself fall onto the bed, flat on my face. Air is getting a problem but I don't budge, but whine and groan into the bed sheets. Okay if I want to go through with the plan, I have to do something, _now_. I groan once again as I get up to place the bags on the bed. Then I shoot a quick look to the bathroom, just wanting to make sure that Jesse is still preoccupied. Since I can hear him sing on the top of his lungs, I assume that I still have time. 'Calm down Mitchell, it's easy!'

My eyes are closed as I slowly reach for the first thing we bought. I open my eyes and see that it's a black lace bra. WHAT? When did I buy this? Stacie. Ugh I hate her. I ran my hand through my hair once again (it's a weird habit of me, I always do that when I'm stressed or upset..) and then I start to put all my stuff and the things we just bought in the drawer that Jesse had emptied for me.

The shower-singing stops and I know that it's time. I look down at myself one final time, then I run to the kitchen and look for something to eat, because I'll need something to do, otherwise it's gonna be akward: just standing there and Jesse checking me out.

I'm wearing one of these shorts, that barely cover my ass. In addition to that Chloe bought me a black shirt, which… how do I put this… shows what I have.

Jesse gets out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He immediately closes the bedroom door, he's gonna change now… naked… with his.. OMG BECA! Focus.


	21. Not a Chapter

**a/n: Okay Guys I'm really sorry that my updates are so ****irregular****. But I simply have a writers block about how to continue and I kinda lost the fun and passion about this fanfic... **

**Now I don't know what to do:**

**A) Delete the story  
B) Wait until i get any inspiration**

**I have a few ideas for other fanfics in the back of my mind and a lot of ****suggestions for improvement****. I know that this fanfic isn't perfect (don't judge, it's my first) and it's kinda tough, because I don't speak english very well... SO if I'm going to delete the story on **fanfiction. net** it wouldn't be deleted forever. I saved it on my laptop, so I can re-upload it whenever i want to. Please don't be sad or mad or anything. **

**I have an idea for a new fanfic and I promise that it will be much better!**

**And thank you so much for sticking with me in this story! I'm sorry if i dissapoint you, but I hope that you'll understand. I love you all and I'll be back soon with this whole new level of a fanfiction. *badumtss* **

**Sorry for the over-dramatic ****resignation****. hahahahaha **


End file.
